Thennor Harwick
Biography Early Years Thennor Benjamin Samuel Adrian Jasper Callistor Harwick was born in Gilneas as the first child to Vernon and Marina Harwick, Lord and Lady of Tempest's Reach. He had a childhood of both rigid rules and of the excess that comes with being nobility. As the future head of the house, Thennor's parents were especially strict with his upbringing and held very high expectations for him, as they would often remind him. He, along with his many siblings, was taught history, literature, writing, music, languages, and other subjects such as public speaking, court etiquette, political strategies, and swordplay by tutors within the confines of Harwick Manor. Additionally, Thennor was taught the art of the Harvest Witch by his aunt Theodora. The Fall of Gilneas Thennor was eighteen when Gilneas was ravaged by the Cataclysm and invaded by the Forsaken. His parents, as well as three of his siblings, had been killed by plague. He, along with his two siblings and one cousin, barely escaped by floating into the Great Sea atop a small raft. They floated for several days until finally landing on the coastline of the Wetlands. They eventually hitchhiked to Stormwind and began their lives on the streets of the capital. Military Service Now the sole guardian of his three remaining relatives, Thennor saw no other option but to enlist in the Stormwind military. He was appointed as a Stormwind City Guard for the short time between the Cataclysm and the beginning of the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria. Once that war began, Thennor was stationed in the Jade Forest as part of the Pandaria campaign and remained there throughout the war. When the war in Draenor began, Thennor was a part of the initial invasion that came through the portal. His entire regiment was killed in action, and he was taken prisoner by the Shattered Hand after they learned that he was the commanding officer. For several weeks, he was tortured, maimed, and assaulted repeatedly with little to no water or food. Thennor was eventually rescued by Deylera Riverclaw and several members of her Riverclaw Cartel. He was taken in by the cartel, who was mostly run by Horde citizens, and officially joined them once he was honorably discharged from the military. Cartel Member Now disillusioned with war and lured in by the promise of more gold to provide for his family, Thennor entered a rough life of crime in the Riverclaw Cartel. He and it's Sin'dorei leader became close friends and eventually equals in rank as co-owners of the entire cartel. They ran Fel-trafficking operations, extorted gold out of corrupt politicians, provided armed support for other criminal organizations, and smuggled illegal goods in and out of every major city. This continued on for six months. After watching the daily fights in Gadgetzan Arena, Thennor became engrossed in the rough-and-tumble world of pit fighting. With the support of the cartel, Thennor entered into the pit fighting circuits of Kalimdor and Northrend and became moderately well-known for his ruthless and devastating fighting style, earning his numerous street names. The Founding of Harwick Industries After dominating the pit fighting scene, Thennor realized that it was time to return to the Eastern Kingdoms and forge a different-yet-not-so-different path for himself: He founded a weapons manufacturing and mercenary service company named Harwick Industries. Borrowing money from the Riverclaw Cartel, he built two factories in the Hinterlands and ordered a small fleet of thirty warships to be built. Over time, that grew to nineteen factories scattered across Azeroth, a fleet of 271 warships, a for-hire army of seven thousand, and two airships. Four Winds Trade Company Now that his own company was established, Thennor searched for a way to pass the time and to talk to people who weren't either his employees or his relatives. After meeting Trade Baron Bakuzan Burlycloud, Thennor decided to join the Four Winds Trade Company's Operations Department as a Freelancer. Lily In the middle of the night, Thennor was walking down a street in the Old Town district of Stormwind when he found a female draenei infant in a pile of trash, seemingly abandoned. Thennor knew that if the child stayed there that it would most likely die, so he took her to the City Hall to formally adopt her. He named her Lily Beatrice Harwick. Renouncement Having grown tired of the pomp and circumstance of being a noble, Thennor officially renounced his title and House Harwick ceased to be a noble house. However, he truly lost nothing, since he had transferred ownership of Harwick Manor over to Harwick Industries several days beforehand. Personality Thennor, like most people, has many faces. There is the face he shows to the world, "The Iron Stag": Strong. Unyielding. Ruthless. Cold. But there is another face that he shows to those he cares about; it is one of unconditional love, support, and protectiveness. There is one thing that is most definitely clear: Thennor would do absolutely ''anything ''to protect those that he cares about, including committing crimes such as murder and theft. One should hope that they do not get on his bad side, lest they wish to end up six feet underground. Everything that he has done and ever will do is what he believes is in the best interest of those that he cares for. Appearance Thennor stands at 6'5" and tends to have a dominating presence. He is broad shouldered, with a bulkier, muscular build that resembles a beast of burden such as an ox. Being 24, Thennor looks youthful and full of energy, with bright blue eyes, curly red hair, and skin covered with a dusting of freckles. He doesn't shave, so a short beard has grown upon his face and his eyebrows are thick and untrimmed. He often has a look of quiet indifference, and can seem slightly intimidating to most people. = = Category:Four Winds Trade Company